Mistletoe
by Literastiel
Summary: I will write 12 chapters on this in time for Christmas. OK. Read away. Btw I got the idea from a branch of mistletoe
1. Chapter 1

I haven't done a CCS chapter in months. So here goes!  
>Enjoy!<p>

~:|:~

On the First day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

1 look in my eyes...

~:|:~

Sakura stood in front of her door, her breath condensing in front of her face. She put her key in the lock and turned the it. Let herself embrace the warmth of her home.

She turned around and smiled at the boy standing behind her.

"Come in," Sakura offered.

"Are you sure your dad wouldn't mind?" Syaoran said, fearful of imposing.

"Of course not," Sakura smiled.

"And your brother?" Syaoran raised his eyebrows.

"Come in," Sakura insisted.

Sakura grabbed Syaoran's wrist and dragged him into the house. She pulled him into the house and took him into the living room.

"Do you want some sweets? Cake? Tea?" Sakura offered.

"Oh, don't put yourself out for me," Syaoran said.

"It's no disposition," Sakura waved him off "you don't always have to be so polite. Remember when you first met me?"

Syaoran blushed at the recollection. He really had made her life considerably more difficult. Despite the fact that she, not only had to deal with 4th grade troubles but, had to capture all the cards AND defeat Yue AND keep her friends safe AND keep it all a secret; he put more pressure on her fraile but powerful heart and that pure, heartwarming smile.

"...I'm sorry," Syaoran said "I really am."

"I've told you before to forget about it, I may never have become Master of the Cards if it weren't for you," Sakura came back, with a tray of snacks and freshly brewed tea.

Sakura poured them each a mug. She handed the green mug to Syaoran.

He took a sip and then observed the cup. He turned it in a 180' circle and he read the words 'Syaoran Li' in amber coloured Chinese characters.

Syaoran looked directly into Sakura's emerald eyes in surprise. She just smiled and took another sip of her tea.

She finally looked at Syaoran with a light blush on her face.

She shuffled closer to him. She tapped her mug to his. Then shuffled some more.

Her knee ended up touching his. She didn't make eye contact for a moment. Then she moved her head do it was right in front of his.

Syaoran started to lean in too.

They were merely inches apart.

Then finally!

"Sakura! I'm home! I smell tea!" Toya shouted from the front door.

"Dammit Toya," Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Sakura," Syaoran grabbed her attention "you looked me dead in the eye just now. I finally remembered how your eyes put a real emerald to shame. All it took was 1 look. Now it's engraved into my heart."

Sakura smiled.

~:|:~

Yay first day of christmas! That's what I'm calling this chapter. I don't know when the first day of Christmas is officially. But hey!

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. Next Chapter here we go!

~:|:~

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

2 hearts of gold...

And 1 look in my eyes...

~:|:~

Math Class

"So, if you want to solve this equation than x must..." the Maths teacher droned on.

Sakura tried desperately to pay attention but, was so bored, she couldn't keep her eyes open for more than 6 seconds at a time.

'Hmm, I hope Kero isn't raiding the fridge again. He's got his full powers, I don't see why he needs to make me look like a pig,' Sakura's thoughts strayed 'I haven't been to Tomoyo's house in a while, I should bring Kero over. She's been telling me about some new outfit for next season.'

Sakura's eyes drifted to the boy on her right.

Syaoran.

He was only gone a couple of years but I missed him so much. It's so great having him back in my life.

"Miss Kinomoto!" the teacher hollered from the front "what is your answer to question 12?"

Sakura was startled by the teacher's voice. She began fumbling around with things on her desk, she retrieved her Maths book and started looking for question 12 in a panic.

"Miss Kinomoto have you done question 12?" the teacher asked, boredom eminent in her voice.

"Eheh, no," Sakura admitted.

The teacher sighed both in boredom and frustration.

"Alright, Mr Li," the teacher addressed Syaoran "please assist Miss Kinomoto in the trial that is algebra."

Syaoran moved his desk over to connect with Sakura's. At first he tried to help her solve the equation but he noticed her drifting off again.

He snapped his fingers by her ear and she jumped back. Suddenly she reached into her bag and took out her note book.

She began drawing furiously for two solid minutes. She then grabbed her pink scissors and began cutting. Then her colouring pens.

The bell rang and Syaoran had yet to work out what Sakura had made.

At the end of the school day, Syaoran had packed his bags when Sakura tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn around to look at her.

Sakura put out her hand, resting in her palm was a white 3D heart with gold trimmings and a baby pink ribbon.

Sakura held out her left hand showing an identical heart with a green ribbon the other side.

"Wow. Sakura this is great!" Syaoran exclaimed.

I'm only repaying my debt," Sakura smiled "up until now, I've owed you a heart of gold..."

Sakura put the first ribbon in Syaoran's hand.

"Finally, my debt has been settled."

~:|:~

Second chappie up! Thank you for reading and now I hope you review!

Ja Ne 


	3. Chapter 3

Let's keep the ball rolling!

~:|:~

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

3 tears of joy...

2 golden hearts...

And 1 look in my eyes...

~:|:~

'And running. And running. And running. And running...' the song played through Sakura's earphones of her new mp3 player, as she skated to Middle School. Some may call her childish for continuing to skate to school but it was faster, it was more fun and as she's said before 'there's nothing better than the feel of the open road'.

Sakura spotted the road works in the way of her regular passage.

'This is the third day in a row,' Sakura thought internally 'I wonder when they'll be finished.'

Sakura took her usual detour. She ended up going through Penguin Park. She looked around as per norm. At this time of the morning, the park was usually empty, only ever occupied by the occasional dog-walker or jogger.

Sakura stopped after hearing a sound.

"Grrr, why is this do hard?" Sakura heard an agitated voice from in the distance.

Sakura turned a corner to see a surprising view.

Syaoran was on the ground, covered in scratches and small bruises. Wearing a pair of black and green rollerblades.

"Grrr, I have to do this," Syaoran growled to go himself "if can't surprise Sakura with this I can't start her birthday surprise."

"Syaoran?" Sakura called gently.

Syaoran panicked and tried to hide the rollerblades , desperately.

"Syaoran, it's fine," Sakura said, helping Syaoran up "I'll act surprised. Now, you need someone to teach you."

Syaoran smiled but stopped. He touched her cheek with his hand.

"You're crying," Syaoran frowned. Wiping away the line of tears.

"They're tears of joy Syaoran," Sakura stated "you made me cry three fears of joy and I've never been happier to let them fall."

Sakura began to lean in for a small kiss, but stopped when she heard a small noise.

She looked into the bushes only to notice something she didn't want to see.

"Tomoyo!"

~:|:~

Thank you for reading now if you could review.

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter, prepare to be uploaded

~:|:~

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

4 birds chirping...

3 tears of joy...

2 hearts of gold...

And 1 look in my eyes...

~:|:~

Sakura places the sandwiches in to the wicker basket carefully along with the other food.

'Alright, I've got the sandwiches, bento boxes, chocolates, drinks,' Sakura listed in her mind 'what else? Ooh, the cake!'

Sakura opened the fridge and took out the chocolate cake she had prepared especially for this occasion.

'Syaoran's favourite food is chocolate,' Sakura remembered 'I just hope he likes my baking.'

Sakura gently placed the cake on top of the other goodies and closed the basket. She looked up at the wall clock.

12:47

I'm meeting Syaoran at the park at 1:00. I'll just put on something a little nicer.

~:|:~

Sakura stood at the entrance to Penguin Park, dressed in a white shirt with a gold chibi wing on the front and a poofy pink skirt.

Syaoran came running towards her at a break neck pace.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled from at least half a mile away.

He reached her and forced himself to stop.

"I'm so sorry Sakura!" Syaoran practically shouted "I'm so late!"

"I-it's fine," Sakura stuttered "I-I just g-got here."

They walked into the park side by side. Sakura held the picnic basket in front of her legs and walked slowly.

Syaoran was wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt hoodie with light green trimmings.

They found a comfortable patch of grass and sat down on the blanket Syaoran brought.

Sakura started to unpack the food she'd brought.

...

After they ate, Sakura and Syaoran took to looking at the clouds.

There was a whale.

A tree.

An elephant.

And a heart.

Syaoran turned his head to look at Sakura. Sakura noticed and sat up. Syaoran followed.

Sakura shuffled over and rested her hand on his.

They began to lean into each other.

They were merely an inch apart when...

Woop-wooo

A cat call?

Sakura turned around, she suspected some of her classmates.

She looked around but couldn't find anyone she recognised.

Woop-wooo

Sakura looked up.

There was a bird in the tree above them. It was making the sound.

Then appeared another bird with its chicks.

Woop-woo

They chirped in unison.

Sakura smiled at nature's humour.

Sakura began to whistle her favourite song.

~:|:~

Alright on to the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Almost halfway there. Hang on!

~:|:~

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

5 memories...

4 birds chirping...

3 tears of joy...

2 gold hearts...

And 1 look in my eyes...

~:|:~

30 years in the future...

Sakura and Syaoran in their home on the couch, reminiscing.

"Do you remember our first apartment?" Sakura asked.

"You mean the 1 bedroom closet we bought together?" Syaoran laughed "yeah I remember."

Sakura poked him.

"It wasn't that bad, it was small but," Sakura argued "intimate."

"Ah the days of intimacy," Syaoran said looking at the ceiling "remember before Tsubasa was born?"

"You were not only the most concerned when I tried lift a pinky, you were overly excited when you found out and when my water broke you had every person on the phone whilst driving me to the hospital and 1,000,000 mph. You were dying to have a baby."

Syaoran blushed.

"You know Tsubasa's friend? She was born a bastard," Syaoran tried to change the subject.

"Yes, well, Tsubasa's the exact opposite isn't she? Conceived on our wedding night," Sakura pointed out.

"Our wedding day..." Syaoran remembered "You were so beautiful."

"I know, you weren't bad yourself," Sakura said, looking Shaoran in the eye "but, of course, you had to wear green."

"Says the one who traded something blue for pink," Syaoran said, poking Sakura in the stomach.

"That, I believe, led to our first fight," Sakura smirked "your mother's traditionalism versus...well, pink."

"Yes and I left for a week," Syaoran rolled his eyes "but I came back."

"Only to find I was two weeks pregnant," Sakura smirked.

"Why do we always fight in the first month of your pregnancy?" Syaoran wondered.

Sakura caressed her stomach.

"Well, we've got more memories in line for this one," Sakura said.

Sakura lent in to give Syaoran a kiss.

"Mommy!" a little girl ran in to give her her 'mommy' the flower she found.

"It's gorgeous baby," Sakura said putting the new bloom cherry blossom in her hair.

~:|:~

See ya next time.

Ja Ne 


End file.
